


There's a first time for everything

by Noctislucent (Baekhanded)



Series: The Adventures of Baby Noct and Umbra [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Puppy!Umbra, Shenanigans, Toddler!Noct, cuteness, learning to control your powers, messenger powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 23:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13110975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baekhanded/pseuds/Noctislucent
Summary: Noctis and Umbra get into some shenanigans leaving the whole Citadel in a panic.





	There's a first time for everything

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brina452](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brina452/gifts).



> A H U G E shoutout to @brina452 for letting me scream things at her and ultimately helping inspire these things to come around!

It’s not unheard of in the halls of the Citadel to hear the raucous laughter of a toddler and the high pitch barking of a puppy. Laughter and running footfalls, puppy paw claws tapping through the vast halls. It’s usually the days you  _can’t_ hear their laughter that you know something is afoot. With a Messenger in training and a vibrant Little Prince, there's sure to be trouble when the two combine forces.

 

As a messenger, Umbra’s been gifted with special abilities. Abilities one could only  _dream_ of. They’re gifts he’s always had.

 

Which is a bit unfortunate when said Messenger grows with the prince he’s bound to. A small puppy with the extreme magical powers given to Messengers, and his best friend a little prince that likes to get into things, nothing good can truly be had of a situation like this. But who could begrudge a boy and his dog? Who would even think Umbra was  _still learning_ to control his powers, his gifts. Certainly not Regis and Aulea. So nothing is thought when the bright bubbly laughter of a child and the high pitched barks of a puppy are suddenly not echoing through the Citadel halls. Maybe they’re playing their hide and seek? Maybe they’re just hiding from anyone that would tell them to behave and act their station. It’s not uncommon for the two to hide.

 

It is uncommon for the two to disappear altogether.

 

The staff only become aware it’s an actual disappearance when Lunch time rolls around and there is no Prince or Pup to be found. They’re concerned, but not overtly. Though odd, it wouldn’t be the first time. The longer time goes on and no giggles and no yips are heart do the staff truly panic.

 

Who will tell the King and Queen their only son has disappeared?

 

~#~#~#~

 

Noctis  _loved_ being with Umbra. He loved chasing Umbra, petting Umbra, brushing Umbra, taking a bath with Umbra (shh he wasn’t  _supposed_ to but if  _he_ had to have a bath, Umbra did too!). He loved eating and playing and poking and hugging Umbra too! He didn’t know  _why_ Umbra sometimes barked and disappeared. He didn’t know why he could sometimes hear Umbra’s panting, barking, or toenails when he couldn’t  _see_ him. But he loved Umbra, and that’s what mattered.

 

They were running through the Citadel one day, about to play-hide when they heard attendants hurrying after them. Umbra sneezed and Noct blinked. When he opened his eyes, he wasn't at the Citadel anymore!! He wasn’t in the hallway or the courtyard or even his room! All around him was bright colors and loud sounds and the sweet, sweet smell of candy. Caramels and chocolates and the hard things Umbra liked to chew, the old people candies. Noctis stared wide-eyed around him at the brightly colored candy-shop. Umbra did the same. Noct’s small hand clutched Umbras’ fur from when they were preparing to hide behind the really big blanket painting.

 

The people in the shop gasped audibly when Noctis and Umbra appeared between one breath and two.

 

How did they get there?

 

Our eyes werent closed that long.

 

This shop isn’t  _that_ big, we couldn’t have missed them.

 

“Uhm...Prince..Noctis? Is that you?” The owner of the shop, a lady in her later years asks the little prince.

 

He turns big blue eyes up to her, hand still clutched in Umbra’s fur, and nods.

 

“Well, how did you get here Little Liege?” She asked, trying valiantly to keep the confusion off of her face and out of her voice. The Prince  _was_ still little.

 

“I don’t know ma’am...We were playing one minute and then, bam! We’re surrounded by candy!” The Prince didn’t even try to conceal his excitement. He was a child, and there was  _candy_.

 

The woman laughs at the adorable display of curiosity at his own predicament and the blatant excitement covering his face, “I’m sure someone is looking for you little prince, but until they find you, how would you like to have some samples of our newest candies.”

 

The Prince’s eyes lit up and he nodded, he finally let go of Umbra’s fur, lifting his arms for this woman to pick him up like his mother does. She takes the hint and lifts her little monarch into her arms, balancing him against her hip. Umbra noses at her too, wanting to be lifted, but the woman doesn’t want to risk injuring the Prince.

 

She sets the Prince down on a wide counter, assured he won’t fall, and against her better judgement does the same for Umbra. There had to be exceptions to the health code rule against animals if said animal belonged to your prince, right?

 

Noctis and Umbra were an instant hit with the customers of the little sweet shop. Everyone wanted to give him a bit of candy, or show him how it was made. They laughed when he dunked his hands into a bowl of chocolate when curiosity became too much. They set out different types of hard candies in front of Umbra so he could pick his favorites. Umbra got so many pets his fur was beginning to mat. But that might also be due to his Prince petting him with chocolate on his hands.

 

The two were in heaven at this shop, surrounded by the love and joy of the citizens and the owner. While the two had the times of their lives, life at the Citadel was a vastly different tale.

 

~#~#~#~#~

 

The Citadel was in  _chaos._ The  _Prince_ was  _missing._ Umbra was, seemingly, missing too. Many hoped they were together. Many hoped it was just a case of kids being kids and they would find them in their typical places. Even Ignis was running around with the adults looking for Noctis. He looked in  _all_ his usual hiding spots too!! The staff was beginning to think someone had stolen the Prince, and eventually had to inform the King and Queen.

 

Fear is not a strong enough word to describe the expression that passed on their faces. The look they shared was enough to set the entire Palace on edge. The Crownsguard were immediately on recovery, scouring the Citadel and surrounding areas thoroughly. The Kingsglaive were deployed beyond the Citadel walls, to widen the scope and, potentially, capture someone who dare try and kidnap the Crown Prince and Messenger of the Gods.

 

"I can't find this fucking toddler for the life of me what the actual fuck"

 

“It’s a child and a dog how hard could this actually be?”

 

“Turns out the answer is “Really Fuckin Hard.”

 

“Do you think someone really kidnapped him?”

 

“We can’t rule it out.”

 

“If you find something channel in immediately we need to keep the King and Queen informed.”

 

~#~#~#~#~

 

Never let it be said that Cor the Immortal ever loses his head. Even in the most dire of circumstances, he stays calm, cool and collected. Even when he hears the news from his sister that Noctis has gone missing, he does  _not_ freak out.

 

At least.

 

Not visibly.

 

He sets out immediately to find his nephew. Not letting the thought of him being kidnapped really take hold in his head.

 

He just got out.

 

Somehow.

 

Without anyone seeing.

 

Or hearing.

 

Total normal, toddler things to do.

 

There’s no reason to panic.

 

It’s just his nephew.

 

The Crown Prince.

 

A small, albeit powerful (in theory) dog...puppy.

 

They couldn’t have possibly gotten far.

 

~#~#~#~

 

Turns out he was wrong. A small puppy and a toddler  _could_ get far. 15 Miles Far.

 

 

“How the fuck…” Cor didn’t know how it was possible, didn’t want to think of it. All he wanted to do was get in there, get his nephew, and get him home.

 

Maybe lecture him a little.

 

Umbra too.

 

He can’t keep a hold on one, small tendril of anger and ends up throwing the door open. The bell abover the door jingles, immediately offsetting the rage of the motion, but still garnering the attention of all of the patrons. He keeps his ‘stoic face’ on, even when Noctis turns to him with shock, then absolute, blinding  _joy_ overtakes his small features.

 

“Uncle Cor!!” The toddler screams, trying to stand and throw himself into Cor’s arms (like he usually tends to do.)

 

Cor doesn’t let that show of unbridled cuteness sway him, no siree he keeps his stare hard and intense, brows furrowing on inspection of the two Royal bodies in the shop. Noctis is absolutely  _covered_ in chocolate. Did they put him in a fountain? There’s chocolate handprints  _everywhere_ on him. Him  _and_ Umbra, who also seems to have a hard candy stuck to his thigh. That he can’t seem to lick off.

 

_What the fuck_

 

Ok first things first, he steps up to the little Prince and Pup, whose arms are already outstretched, ready to be picked up like he  _didn’t_ just cause the entire Citadel a collective heart attack.

 

He looked to the owner and said with utmost seriousness, “I apologize madam.” 

 

She assured him all was well, that it was a pleasure being able to look out for little ones again, and regardless of how true it may be, Cor still apologized, offered payment (which was refused, but it was still the polite thing to do), deposited Umbra to the floor (an Umbra that licked his face enthusiastically when he was lifted, and upon being set down wagged his tail so hard he almost knocked himself over), and finally picked up his happily giggling nephew. He bid the patrons farewell and left with the Pup and Prince in tow, Umbra happily trotting around his feet and Noctis still giggling in his arms.

 

On the way back home, He tidied the Little Prince up the best he could. He didn’t have his handkerchief on him, so he made do with his sleeves- wiping his little Prince’s face and hands. It truly did very little to make him the Picture of Propriety that he was.

 

Damn it all it was so cute.

~#~#~#~

 

The relief was palpable when Cor returned to the Citadel with the Prince and Messenger in his arms. His King and Queen smothered the toddler in kisses, which kicked up his giggling once again. Luckily his hands were clean or else their faces would be covered in chocolate as well.

 

A bath was immediately in order.

 

The only true loss of the night was the small patch of fur on Umbra’s thigh. The candy was just too strong and had to be cut out. Noctis’ and Cor’s clothing also took a hit. But merely an hour after the Ordeal, the Citadel was quiet and at peace.

 

 

The Prince and his Pup were left in his room, fast asleep.

 

They  _did_ have an awfully big adventure that day, anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Be prepared to see more in the future!! And keep an eye on @brina452 as well!!!


End file.
